Regret
by Last Ootsutsuki
Summary: Menyesal, ya dia menyesal akan kelakuannya yang menyia-nyiakan kekasih tercintanya. (Bad summary) Not YAOI.


Regret

Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Menyesal, ya dia menyesal akan keputusannya yang memutuskan kekasih yang sangat mencintainya.

Begin

Mata tersebut terpejam. Menikmati tiap belaian angin lembut pada wajah nya. Terpaan angin tersebut membuat helai – helai surai pirangnya bergerak searah dengan datangnya angin itu.

Mendesah pelan, Naruto, nama pemuda tersebut, kembali memikirkan pasal hubungannya dengan Sang Mantan tercinta.. Hyuuga Hinata. Hubungan yang telah terjalin selama kurang lebih 9 bulan harus kandas hanya karena kelalaian dirinya dalam mempertahankan hubungan dengan yang dicinta. Sebuah masalah kecil yang berubah menjadi sebuah penyesalan mendalam yang tertoreh dalam hati Naruto.

Naruto mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah kursi coklat di balkon rumahnya. _De Javu_. Biasanya di tempat ini, ia dan Hinata akan menghabiskan waktu berdua sembari melihat keindahan kota Konoha. Balkon yang lumayan besar tersebut menjadi saksi bisu, kisah haru diantara keduanya. Balkon yang hanya berisi dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja tersebut seakan – akan menjadi sebuah pernyataan kisah cinta keduanya.

Memandang kota Konoha dengan tatapan pilunya, Naruto kembali teringat akan wajah ayu Hinata. Wajah lugu tersebut begitu menghantui pikirannya tiap malam... Keputusannya yang mengakibatkan ini semua terjadi. Keputusan yang bodoh.

Ia masih teringat saat Hinata mengirim pesan pada dirinya.

 **Aku tak nyaman dengan sifatmu Naruto-kun**.

Hanya 6 patah kata yang mampu membuat hati seorang Naruto Uzumaki teriris – iris oleh sebilah pisau tajam. Perkataan yang mampu membuat Naruto menegang seketika.

Mata Naruto kembali memandang kearah kota Konoha yang tengah di naungi oleh Sang Ratu Malam. Gemerlap bintang dan lampu – lampu Kota, menjadi sebuah pemandangan indah di waktu malam. Namun, pemandangan tersebut masih tak mampu membuat hati seorang Naruto menjadi tentram.

Hatinya yang tengah dilanda badai penyesalan, seakan – akan berubah menjadi sebuah batu keras nan kokoh yang tak bisa di pecahkan begitu saja. Semua karena Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata..

' _Everything has changed.'_ Batin Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut.

Memang, kata orang, Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Seperti yang dialami oleh Naruto. Ia menyesal karena memutuskan Hinata secara sepihak, ia tak memikirkan kedepannya akan apa yang ia perbuat. _Regrets always coming late_.

Dan Naruto kembali teringat akan kenangan indah mereka berdua..

 _ **Flashback..**_

 _Keduanya tersenyum bersama, berjalan di sore hari memanglah mengasyikkan jika bersama yang Tercinta. Seperti halnya dua muda – mudi yang bernama Naruto dan Hinata ini._

 _Keduanya nampak riang bermain seharian di wahana permainan Kota Konoha. Walau kelelahan, namun kebahagiaan nampak terpancar kuat dari wajah mereka._

 _Senyuman senantiasa bertengger pada wajah keduanya._

 _Berjalan kearah taman, Mereka senantiasa bercanda bersama. Pepohonan rimbun seakan – akan menjadi payung bagi kedua insan tersebut. Tanah yang penuh rumput hijau tersebut menjadi pijakan bagi mereka untuk berjalan. Nampak para pejalan lainnya yang juga sedang menikmati waktu senggang mereka dengan bergembira di taman Kota Konoha._

 _Naruto mencoba bertanya pada Hinata._

" _Ne, Hinata-chan ? "_

" _Ya, Naruto-kun ? "_

" _Maukah kau berjanji agar kita selalu bersama ? Menghadapi tiap permasalahan dengan kebersamaan ? Mencintaiku setulus hati mu ? "_

" _Kau tak perlu menanyakan itu Naruto-kun... Kau sudah tau jawabanku. Aku selalu mencintaimu apa adanya Naruto-kun. "_

 _Senyuman manis diberikan oleh Hinata pada Naruto. Tatapan teduh sarat akan kasih sayang menjadi balasan dari Naruto kepada Hinata.._

 _Dan keduanya berpelukan diiringi sebuah Sunset indah yang menjadi latar dan saksi bisu akan kisah indah dari keduanya._

 _ **Flashback End..**_

 **' Apa yang telah kulakukan Kami-sama ?. '**

Kata itu terus terpikir oleh Naruto atas semua perbuatannya yang membuatnya mengalami hal yang bernama penyesalan, penyesalan atas keputusannya yang bodoh..,

Naruto masih duduk termenung di balkon yang banyak akan kenangan kisah cintanya dahulu, flashback akan kisah cintanya selama 9 Bulan ini selalu menghantuinya, sempat terpikir olehnya untuk pindah kota dari Konoha ke Uzu kota sang Kakek disana tetapi di tolak oleh sang sahabat Sasuke Uchiha, Sahabat yang sudah dia anggap sebagai Saudara angkat tersebut selalu membantunya dalam menghadapi setiap masalah di hubungannya.

 _ **" Tok Tok Tok "**_

 _" Naruto, apa kau di dalam ?. "_

 _ **Unknown P.O.V.**_

" Naruto, apa kau di dalam ?. "

Tidak ada jawaban,

" Aku masuk "

 **" Krieekk ... "**

Berantakan. Ya definisi yang cocok untuk Apartemen sahabat ku ini, ruang tamu yang banyak sekali bungkus makanan instan, keadaannya setelah putus hubungannya dari Hinata Hyuuga tersebut, Dia hanya terus - menerus merenungkan akan kesalahannya.., Ohh Hinata andai kau melihat keadaan Mantan kekasihmu ini.

" Naruto, Kau dimana ? ", Ucap ku sambil berjalan mencarinya,

Tempat ini layaknya kapal pecah, sampah Makanan instan ada di mana _–_ mana, apa kau sangat terpuruk akan ke lalai an mu itu Naruto ?.

Ku berjalan hingga sampai di ruang tengah, tempat dia selalu menonton acara televisi sambil terus melamun merenungkan kesalahannya.

Tidak ada. Muncul rasa cemas akan keadaannya, sempat terbesit pikiran hal bodoh yang mungkin akan dia lakukan,

" NARUTO! KAU DIMANA ! " Teriak ku.

Ku terus berlari mencari sosoknya setelah melewati Ruang Tamu dan Ruang Tengah sosoknya tak kulihat, Ku cari dia di dapur pun tak ada, hanya satu tempat yang belum kuperiksa.

 **Kamar.**

 _ **" Krieekk "**_

" Naruto ? "

 _ **Unknown P.O.V. End.**_

" Naruto ? "

Naruto masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, dirinya masih lah termenung akan kenangannya dulu bersama sang mantan kekasih..., Hinata Hyuuga. Dan semua terhenti setelah seseorang menepuk bahu kirinya.

" Sasuke ? "

Sasuke. Ya pemuda itu yang menepuk bahunya, sosok yang membantunya saat menghadapi masalah dalam hubungannya, dan juga Sang kekasih Sasuke.., Sakura Haruno, sosok yang dulu dia sukai, namun dia baru sadar bahwa itu hanya perasaan kagum, hingga dia bertemu Hinata.

 _'Ada apa denganmu Dobe ?'_

Kalimat itu terlintas di benak Sasuke, melihat keadaan sang sahabat yang bisa dibilang Saudara angkat ini terlihat sangat berantakan. Muka yang pucat, kedua matanya yang berwarna Biru Sapphire cerah itu terlihat meredup, dan juga terlihat ada kedua kantung mata di kedua matanya.

" Naruto, apa kau tak apa apa ? "

Ucap Sasuke setelah melihat keadaan sang sahabat ini yang sangat buruk,

" . "

Tidak ada jawaban, itu yang di dapat Sasuke setelah menunggu jawaban dari Naruto,

" Sasuke, apa yang sudah kulakukan ?, aku sangat menyesal setelah memutuskan dia. Aku sangat mencintainya. " Ucap Naruto

Ya, menyesal. Naruto sangat menyesal atas kelakuannya yang telah menyianyiakan sang kekasih ralat tetapi sang mantan kekasih.

Diam, Sasuke hanya diam mendengar penuturan kata dari Sahabat baiknya tersebut.

" Kau bodoh. " Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

" Apa maksud mu !? " Ucap Naruto setengah marah.

" Ya, kau bodoh. Janganlah merenungkan diri disini, jika memang kau masih mencintainya maka kejarlah dia sampai dapat, jangan duduk terpuruk akan masa lalu " Ucap Sasuke Tegas.

Terdiam memikirkan ucapan sang sahabat, Naruto terus berpikir keras.

" Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, Saat ini mungkin ada seseorang yang mendekatinya " Ucap Sasuke.

Ucapan itu membuat Naruto lantas bangkit dari duduknya, dengan Raut muka takut akan sang mantan kekasih di rebut oleh orang lain.

" Kau mau kemana Dobe ?. " Tanya Sasuke.

" Tentu saja menemui Hinata-chan Teme, memang aku mau kemana lagi " Ucap Naruto.

" Tsk, Lihat Jam berapa sekarang Bodoh! " Ucap Sasuke

Naruto yang dikata seperti itu pun tersulut emosinya namun dia mengikuti ucapan Sasuke untuk Melihat jam, dan yang dia lihat pun membuat dia menganga.

 _' Jam 10 ?, bukannya tadi jam 7 ? '_

Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto, berarti 3 Jam dia merenungkan masa lalunya, apa memang selama itu ?, hanya Kami-sama yang tahu Naruto.

" Kau sudah berapa lama disini Teme ?. " Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke yang sedikit melamun pun terlonjak kaget tetapi dengan mudah di tutupi oleh wajah datarnya.

" Sekitar 30 menit yang lalu, memang ada apa ?. " Ucap Sasuke.

 _ **"**_ _ **Kruyukk**_ _**"**_

Naruto yang mendengar suara perutnya pun sedikit malu karna pastinya di dengar oleh Sasuke.

" Pergilah ke ruang tengah, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan yang disuruh Kaa-san untuk ku bawa. " Ucap Sasuke.

" Ahh..., Teme, kau baik sekali padaku " Ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke.

Sasuke yang dipeluk pun merasa Risih akan tingkah sahabatnya ini.

" Sudah cepat sana pergi, dan jangan lupakan, bersihkan Apartement mu ini, karna aku akan menginap, dan Lepaskan PELUKANMU DOBE! " Ucap Sasuke dengan memberi penekanan dikata _'Pelukanmu Dobe'._

" Iya iya. "

Kadang Sasuke merasa heran dengan sahabatnya ini, keadaan moodnya sangat lah mudah untuk berganti.

 _ **Time Skip. [ Morning, Time 07.00 ]**_

" Hoaamzzz. "

Terlihat pemuda memiliki surai pirang dengan guratan di kedua pipinya membentuk seperti Kumis Kucing, memiliki Mata blue Sapphire yang mulai kembali cerah, dan raut muka yang terlihat sedikit kembali fresh.

" Kau sudah vbangun Dobe ?. "

" kau tak lihat aku sudah bangun Teme !. " Ucap Naruto kesal.

" lebih baik kau mandi dan segera makan, lalu kita akan pergi. "

" Kita akan pergi kemana Teme ?. "

" kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat, dan lebih baik kau menurut. "

" Baiklah Sasuke - sama. "

Naruto yang mendengar perintah Sasuke tadi pun lansung bergegas mandi, dan rapi - rapi, karna tadi dia akan di ajak pergi. Lantas Naruto pun lansung berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

 _ **Time Skip.**_

Sosok figure pemuda perawakan berumur 20 tahun keluar dari bilik kamar mandi yang berada di kamar tersebut. Pemuda tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, pemuda yang memiliki paras tampan.

" Haah... Segarnya, "

 _" DOBE ! CEPAT KAU KELUAR, MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP "_

" Haah... Entah kenapa Sasuke mirip sekali dengan Kaa-san " Ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas yang kedua kalinya dalam pagi ini.

Lantas setelah memakai pakaiannya, Naruto kali ini sedang melihat Sosok dirinya yang lain, Kini Naruto memakai Pakaian santai. Melangkah keluar kamarnya menuju Sasuke.

" Jadi apa yang kau masak Sasu-chan ? "

" Grrr... jangan memanggil nama ku dengan suffiks _Chan_ atau kau akan mati " Ucap Sasuke dingin dan disertai aura yang tidak mengenakkan.

" O-Oke oke..." Jawab Naruto Takut.

" Ya sudah cepat duduk dan makan, jangan banyak bicara lagi "

Semula Naruto yang ingin bertanya pun mengurungkan niatnya karna takut denganya.

Meja makan pun terasa hening karna tidak ada yang mau berbicara hanya suara gesekan dari garpu dan sendok.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Dobe ? "

" Entahlah, aku tidak bisa berpikir apa - apa sekarang. "

Hening. Kembali, ya tidak ada yang mau kembali membuka topik pembicaraan, karna keduanya masih tergelut di dunianya masing - masing.

 _ **" Drtt... Drttt ".**_

Terdengar bunyi getaran di saku celana Sasuke.

 _To : Sasuke-kun_

 _Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kondisi Naruto ? Apa dia baik baik saja ? Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu, Hinata-chan saat ini sedang berpacaran dengan Kiba._

 _Ohh ya, apakah nanti malam kita bisa pergi bersama ?_

 _Byee Sasu-kun ({}):*_

 _From : Sakura-chan_

Sasuke setelah melihat pesan dari Sakura pun kaget segera ia tutupi dengan mukanya yang datar.

" Dobe, kuharap kau bisa merelakan Hinata sekarang. "

" Apa maksud mu Teme, jangan bilang jika- "

" Ya kau benar, Hinata sudah berpacaran dengan Kiba sekarang. "

Kaget, Syok. Ya itu yang di rasakan Naruto, baru ingin memulai kesempatan kedua, tapi nampaknya Kami-sama tidak menginjinkan hal itu.

" Sasuke, pergi dari rumah ku sekarang juga. "

" Apa maksudmu Do- "

" PERGI DARI HADAPANKU TEME ! PERGI ! "

" Baiklah... Jangan lakukan hal yang bodoh Naruto " Ucap Sasuke sambil melengggang pergi dari Apartemen tersebut. Kasihan ya, dia kasihan akan sahabatnya itu. Semoga saja dia bisa kembali seperti dulu, harapan Sasuke.

 _ **Naruto P.O.V**_

Apa yang akan kulakukan, cahaya hidup ku sudah menghilang, kurasa mengakhiri hidupku adalah pilihan terbaik.

 _ **Naruto P.O.V End.**_

Naruto lantas mengambil pisau yang berada di meja makan pun lantas mengambil pisau tersebut, tetapi dia terlebih dahulu menulis surat terakhirnya.

 _" Goodbye Hinata-chan, I alwasy Loved You. Sayonara Sasu-teme, Sakura-chan, Kaa-san, Otou-san aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua. "_

 **" Jlep... "**

" Ugh... "

Setelah menulis surat tersebut, Naruto lantas menancapkan Pisau yang sebelumnya berada di meja makan ke arah Dada sebelah kirinya, lebih tepatnya Jantungnya.

 _" Sayonara Minna "_

 _ **TBC.**_

Cinta. Cinta datang lalu pergi, Datang memberi kebahagian kepada pasangan yang dia datangi, dan memberi kesedihan kepada pasangan yang dia tinggalkan.


End file.
